DBZ: Rise of the Dynasty Warriors
by EgyptianhandyTut
Summary: After Cells games. The fighters are in a Adventure of their life. The Dark Dynasty Warriors and Ay has rise but for different reasons. Gohan is in for a surprise of a life time with three other members about who they are. Gohan/OC
1. Chapter 1: prologe

EHT: my first DBZ Story. (does a dance)

Gohan: Is she ok, Go-Amun?

Go-Amun: I think she's crazy, Gohan.

Me looking at Go-Amun: funny very funny.

Chapter 1

Prologue

_5,000 years ago a boy king name Tutankhamun ruled Egypt with his wife Anaksenamun. But they have two warriors, ones powerful and the other is the second powerful. _

_Heron was a powerful warrior, his enemies fear him as he was a Scorpion King, due to the fact that he survive the Scorpion poison, but his problem is guys going after him due to his beauty. _

_And Go-Amun, a boy who live on the streets all his life and knows how to escape from the Pharaohs guards. But in the end he ended up being capture. If it wasn't for a young Sorceress name Kut and Heron, he would be kill. Kut saw something in him and Heron said that Go-Amun saved him. Go-Amun Train to become a good Warrior. _

_Then one day Tut die and Ay became Pharaoh and want Heron killed. But Heron, Go-Amun, Kut, and Tuts adopted daughter Ka-Isis escape. They met up with Raja, Tutmosis, Seti, and Go-Amun's street friend Aten. _

_Together they train together and made a power that no one has seen before by Dragons. Seti the Earth dragon, his special weapon an Ax, Tutmosis the lighting dragon, his special weapon an stick blade, Aten the Dark dragon, his special weapon a blade, Raja the Wind dragon, his special weapon a spear, Ka-Isis the White dragon, her two special weapons a bow and arrow and 2 fans, Kut the Ice/Water dragon, her two special weapons a Hammer and the Sorceress staff, Go-Amun The Divine dragon, his special weapon a sword, and Heron the Fire dragon, his special weapon a sword, but he is also the God dragon and he will have any weapons he wants, they called themselves Dynasty Warriors with four lights (Heron, Kut, Raja, and Tutmosis) and Darks (Go-Amun, Ka-Isis, Aten, and Seti)._

_They train for weeks till one day Go-Amun told his feelings to Heron that he loves him, and Heron loves Go-Amun as well. They went to war with Ay and his evil Sorceress Kenya. Heron had kill Kenya and Go-Amun let Ay go, but to nether return to the Kingdom, so Ay fled and made Go-Amun next Pharaoh and Heron his mate._

_But Raja and Tutmosis were killed then one night Ay return and killed Kut as she try to save Heron. As soon as the four darks Dynasty Warriors came in, but had them trap. As Ay about to kill Go-Amun, Heron thought of a plan of how to kill Ay, but nether told the darks. As Ay stab Go-Amun he realizes that Go-Amun wasn't dying. _

_Heron said "The Darks are Immortal." as he rise a knife. Go-Amun realizes what he's doing and begs him to stop. Heron told Go-Amun "I will rise again and look for you, love." then stab himself. Ay got capture by lights and had him buried alive. As for the Dark Dynasty Warriors they went to the tomb of the Dynasty Warriors and stay there till Heron or any of their lights return. And No on but the Lights will enter._

EHT: Chapter one done.

Gohan: you have got to be kidding me. who's the Reincarnated to the past lights Dynasty Warriors

EHT: You'll see (smirk)

Go-Amun sighs: Review please


	2. Chapter 2: The present

ETH: Chapter 2 is up

Go-amun: Wow you must been busy

Gohan: Go-amun all she needed is to put music in the Music Chapter to finish off the story.

Go-amun: What kind of song is she going to do?

ETH: Something that fits this story quite well.

Gohan: Let the Reviewers give you the song when they Review this chapter

Go-amun: on with the story.

Chapter 2

The present

"AHHH!"

"Katie, (laugh) you are (laugh) Crazy." a blond hair girl came up from the hill were she had sneak tackle on Jeffery.

"Come on Gohan. You and the others know me." Katie said.

Gohan was laughing his head off with the other Z fighters, Genie warriors, and his school friends. Gohan and Katie's Z Fighters friends were Goku (Gohans father), Krillen, Yumcha, Tien, and Chinzu, the Genie warriors are Jack (Katie's father), Israel (Katie's twin sister), Kuma, Link and Remases (Jacks friends), and their school friends are Troy, Honda, Treo, Raja and Josh.

"I still think she can join a football team." Troy said laughing.

"Oh and remember last time we made her play football." Gohan said.

"What happen?" Link asked snickering.

"Katie was on our side." as Gohan point Troy, Honda, and Josh. "It was agents Jeffery and his minions we bet that if I win he leaves me alone for 3 weeks if he wins I go on one _date_ with him." Gohan said shivering when he said date.

Jeffery was a guy who want Gohan to himself, but Gohan never like him in the first place and Jeffery kept on asking him out and it came out the same answer is no.

"He lost cause Katie kept on tackling his minions fast and gets the interception from his team and run to the other end like a chicken lost its head." Gohan said laughing.

"Hey, and today I save you, _again_." Katie said.

Katie has always save Gohan from Jeffery or Sahara.

Sahara is a popular girl who also wants Gohan. For Katie their both easy to take care of. On Jeffery Katie can tackle or any thing she can think of. As for Sahara, to scare her.

"Yeah like when you turn in to a Zombie at the school Halloween." Honda said smiling.

"Oh god she freak out that I'm going to eat her brain." Katie said remembering Sahara's face. Gohan laugh

"What am I going to do without you Katie?"

"You would deal with those two and have to deal with dancing our P.E teacher made us do." Katie said.

Katie and Gohan are great team with Dancing, pranks (much to Chi Chi's disappointment), and a tag team at martle arts. They fool around every time, exupt for the Bigger Dangers.

"Don't mention that, I still have compactions for dancing and I always beat them or in gym you and me always win if it's dancing, but we always win at sports and I hope that we play kickball soon." Gohan said.

"Cause our opponents get knocks out cause of me?" Katie asks smirking.

Gohan laugh "Of course."

"Well we better get on home before your mother gets mad on us, Gohan." Goku said.

"Same here." Jack said. They bid each other farewell and left.

EHT: Finish Chapter 2

Gohan: (laughs) you made Katie funny in this chapter.

EHT: Not for long

Go-Amun: what ever.

ETH: Review please.


End file.
